Ángeles y Demonios
by Phoenix Black - Reborn
Summary: Ella de 17 años, hermosa pero tímida. Responsable y decidida. Muy madura y también muy inocente.  Él 29 años, atractivo, seductor, atrevido, que conoce y practica los siete pecados capitales. TH/OOC. Summary completo adentro.
1. Chapter 1

**_Ángeles y Demonios._**

_Ella una jovencita de 17 años, hermosa pero tímida. Responsable y decidida. Muy madura y también muy inocente._

_Él un hombre de 29 años, atractivo, seductor, atrevido, que conoce y practica los siete pecados capitales. Que obedece a sus instintos para saciar sus apetitos._

* * *

**Capítulo I:**

* * *

Bella, siempre ha sido una chica tranquila, laboriosa y sumamente honesta, una buena chica y magnifica estudiante, que terminó todos los estudios que podía realizar en Forks, el pequeño pueblo en que vivía. Cuida de su padre Charlie y de su hermano menor Emmett, ya que hacía cuatro años de la muerte de su madre. Desde pequeña ha asumido responsabilidades propias de una mujer, pues se hizo cargo de atender a su familia, ya que su madre sufrió una larga y angustiosa enfermedad, y luego de mucho padecimiento pereció.

Esa tarde evidenciaba la llegada del verano y Bella salió a dar un paseo para descansar de las travesuras del pequeño Emmett, en su ruta halló a un forastero simpático y atractivo, pero no intuyó que también era inmensamente arrogante y ególatra. De ojos verdes y rayados que daban la impresión de encerrar grandes misterios. Ella quiso ignorarlo al sentir su insistente mirada, no obstante él le preguntó su nombre:

- Hola, ¿Cuál es tu nombre _linda_?- Al hablar manifestaba que era un hombre espontáneo, directo, pero también un casanova, un Don Juan. Algo que ella no ignoraba, pero que veía muy lejos de su realidad. Algo que no estaba presente en su mundo, en su día a día. Extrañada y a la vez emocionada con qué ese atractivo hombre le dirigiese un saludo tan familiar, le contesta, sin ocultar su creciente curiosidad.

- Buenas tardes, me llamo Bella, no lo había visto antes por aquí, ¿Quién es usted?

- Me llamo Edward, vengo de muy lejos, por eso es que no me conoces.- Le explica él viéndola, con marcado interés.

- ¿Sí?- Pregunta con aire de quien lo sabe todo, sin revelar algo sobre sí misma. Aprovechando el silencio de Bella, él prosigue con su interesante historia. - Vine acá a descansar un par de meses, liberarme del estrés en que vivo, por cierto… nena, ¿Sabes dónde hay un hotel por aquí, o algo semejante? Mi motocicleta se averió, y necesito un lugar donde descansar un poco. - Sus ademanes delataban su seguridad, y su profunda mirada revelaba un interés especial.

- Bueno, conozco una posada. Siga bajando esta calle, luego gire a la izquierda, verá una casa rosada, sube un poco más y verá una casa beige y azul allí es…-

- Gracias Bella, espero volver a verte, hasta pronto…- Se despide con una radiante sonrisa, al verlo ella lo imita, el corazón rebosante de júbilo, y posteriormente ella también le dice adiós, asegurándole que se verían pronto:

- Desde luego, este lugar es muy pequeño señor… ¿…? - ¡Olvidó su nombre…! ¿O acaso no se lo había dicho?

- Edward, Edward Cullen.- Le recuerda él, que al final de cuentas sí le había dicho su nombre.

- Adiós, señor Cullen.-

- Por favor… llámame Edward, además, el señor está de más. ¿O.K.?- Y al girar dándole la espalda, le guiñó el ojo, en un muy coqueto gesto.

- Bueno, adiós Edward.-

- Adiós Bella.- Le dice él marchándose, y dedicándole una de sus más cálidas sonrisas.

Bella volvió a casa, entusiasmada con ese ser, esa deidad, que había llegado a su pueblo, y que al parecer estaba interesado en ella.

* * *

Hola, acá con una nueva propuesta.

Cómo verán todos los personajes son humanos.

Espero que les haya llamado la atención y sigan mi nueva historia.

Besos a todos.

Phoenix.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ángeles y Demonios._**

_Ella una jovencita de 17 años, hermosa pero tímida. Responsable y decidida. Muy madura y también muy inocente._

_Él un hombre de 29 años, atractivo, seductor, atrevido, que conoce y practica los siete pecados capitales. Que obedece a sus instintos para saciar sus apetitos._

* * *

**Capítulo II:**

* * *

Pero al llegar a su casa luego de su supuesto descanso, encontró a su hermano, rodeado de golosinas y juguetes, mas eso no era todo, pues Emmett no estaba en el patio como acostumbraba, sino que había vuelto la sala un campamento. Los muebles estaban atiborrados de juguetes, y en el suelo abundaban numerosos envoltorios de dulces. Entonces, muy enojada le dice:

- ¡Emmett!, ¿Que significa este desorden? Hazme el favor de recoger todo esto.-

- No quiero.- Alega el niño, testarudo al igual que su padre.

- ¿Quién está contigo? ¿Dónde está papá?- Inquiere súbitamente preocupada, sin embargo Emmett guarda absoluto silencio, sintiéndose ignorada le repite con desesperación: - ¿Dónde está papá?

- Papá, él…, bueno Bells. Él… o sea… él…- Decía vacilante Emmett. Sin terminar de responderle. Bella estaba al borde de un ataque, pero no quería atemorizar al pequeño, por eso le dice sosegadamente:

- Deja de titubear y contesta niño…-

- ¿Papá?, bueno él fue al bar de Newton…-

- ¿Qué? Y te dejó sólo. ¡Qué irresponsable, qué inmaduro! Ahora mismo voy por él…-

- No Bells, no lo hagas, papá se molestará mucho…-

- No más que yo, entiende Emmett, eso le hace mucho daño. Y óyeme bien niño, cuando vuelva espero no encontrar este caos.-

En el momento que Bella estaba a punto de salir, llega Charlie Swan, un hombre de pelo y barba canos, que aún a su edad conserva la postura militar que adquirió en la adolescencia, y con el fulgor de la picardía en la mirada, quien venía algo ebrio, y tarareando una vieja canción.

A Bella le resultaba increíble que ese fuera su padre, el hombre que luchó por sacarlos adelante, el hombre que le peleó su mujer a la muerte, convertido en ese ser derrotado, sumamente envejecido, y tan, tan frágil. Pero aunque le inspiraba piedad, se vio obligada a regañarlo severamente.

- ¡Papá! Desde que te jubilaste vas muy seguido a ese bar, no puedes seguir así, ¡Por favor, basta ya!-

- ¿Quién te has creído ahora?- Refunfuñó el aludido.

- Definitivamente no me entenderás en ese estado.-

- ¿Cuál estado?- Presionó él.

- Estás borracho, pareces un niño… no tienes conciencia de tus actos.-

- Y tú… pareces mi madre, entiende algo niña… tan sólo tienes diecisiete años, no sabes nada de la vida, ni de nada, yo ya soy un adulto, un hombre hecho y derecho, y responsable de mi vida…-

- Sí, vale…- repone con ironía.- Eres tan responsable que dejas a tu hijo de siete años, solo en la casa, ¿Qué clase de responsabilidad es esa?- Estaba tan molesta como su padre, pero el estado de ella era comprensible, ya que Charlie no debió dejar al pequeño solo. No obstante su padre también estaba enfadado, ninguno de sus hijos comprendía su comportamiento… Emmett estaba asustado, y se aferraba con sus pequeños bracitos a la cintura de su hermana, temblando de miedo entre esas dos fieras, ninguno de los cuales estaba dispuesto a ceder… eran muy orgullosos, y no daban su brazo a torcer fácilmente.

- ¿Qué significa este desorden?- Pregunta él, ignorando la observación de su hija.

- No es culpa de Bells, papá.- Responde Emmett.

- ¿Entonces fuiste tú?- Le pregunta Charlie acusándolo con su cruel mirada.

- No, papá, todo este desorden es culpa tuya, - interviene Bella.- porque fuiste tú quien lo dejó solo, así que puedes empezar a regañarte a ti mismo…- Lo reta su hija, sin ningún vestigio de miedo.

- ¿Y la cena Bella…?.- Dijo fingiendo que no la había escuchado, ella repentinamente se siente una pequeña, y con una voz infantil, quebrantada y asustadiza le responde:

- No está lista, aún no me ha dado tiempo de preparar nada…-

- ¿Y qué has estado haciendo?-

- Papá…- Intentó explicarse. Pero él no se lo permitió.

- ¿Qué? … Esto es lo último que les soporto. Me voy, no me esperen esta noche…-

- Si vienen ebrios, tú y tus compinches, no les abriré las puertas, ni a ti, ni a ellos…- Le dice ella, recuperando su carácter.

- ¿Y quién eres tú para cerrarme las puertas de mi casa?-

- No, estás equivocado, ésta es mi casa, la casa de Emmett, la casa de mi madre… ¡La casa que fue de mi madre!- grita ella sin importarle lo que le pudieran decir, ni lo que su padre pudiese hacerle.

Segundos después, sin mediar palabras, y ante las miradas atónitas y expectantes de sus hijos, abrió las puertas y se fue.

Bella y Emmett tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar, el pequeño, algo asustado continuaba abrazado a la cintura de su hermana. Poco después cerraron las puertas, y Bella se dispuso a hacer la cena. Luego de cenar fueron a ver televisión en la habitación de ella, hasta que Emmett se durmió, con ternura ella lo cargó, y lo llevó a su habitación.

* * *

Capítulos Cortos. Actualizaciones mínimo dos veces por semana.

Besos.

Nos estamos Leyendo.

Phoenix.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ángeles y Demonios._**

_Ella una jovencita de 17 años, hermosa pero tímida. Responsable y decidida. Muy madura y también muy inocente._

_Él un hombre de 29 años, atractivo, seductor, atrevido, que conoce y practica los siete pecados capitales. Que obedece a sus instintos para saciar sus apetitos._

* * *

**Capítulo III:**

* * *

Fueron muchas las cosas que mantuvieron despierta a Bella aquella noche. La preocupación de no saber cómo actuar con su padre. La difícil situación económica que estaban pasando. Todos los problemas que había dejado la enfermedad que su madre había padecido tan angustiosamente.

Pero no sólo cosas tristes rondaban por su mente, también unos hermosos ojos verdes y una sonrisa ladeada la hicieron suspirar.

Se durmió bastante entrada la madrugada, esperando que su padre recapacitara y volviera a casa, pero esa noche no llegó Charlie. A la mañana siguiente, Emmett despertó muy temprano, y fue directamente a la alcoba de Bella, despertándola…

- Bells, Bells…-

- ¿Qué pasa Emmett?- Pregunta adormecida.

- Tengo hambre…-

- ¡Pero por Dios! Aún es de madrugada.- Exclama sentándose en el borde de la cama y abrazando a su pequeño hermano…

- ¿Papá no ha llegado aún?- Le pregunta él intrigado. Con un aire de seriedad que realmente producía las risas de Bella a menudo. Sin reír ella le responde:

- No, tal como lo dijo, no pasó la noche aquí, es un necio…-

- ¿Crees que ya no vuelva?- Continúa preguntando.

- No pequeño… claro que no, todas su cosas están aquí.- Lo tranquiliza ella, tomándolo entre sus brazos, proporcionándole la seguridad que necesita.

Aún salían estas palabras de la boca de Bella, cuando escuchan el sonido del timbre, ambos se levantan de la cama y bajan a abrir la puerta pero en el camino ella le dice:

- Seguramente es papá, sea lo que sea que nos diga por favor, no vayas a llorar. Tenemos que ser muy fuertes. ¿Sí, Emmett?-

- Sí, Bells, de todas formas los hombres nunca lloramos. ¿Quién es?- Pregunta al pie de la puerta.

- Soy yo abre.- Responde serenamente su padre desde el exterior.

- ¿En qué estado estás?- Prosigue el chiquillo.

- Estoy sobrio, abre que espero visitas.-

- ¿Quién vendrá?- dice Emmett abriendo, pero continúa con el interrogatorio.

- Un forastero que busca alojamiento, lo instalaré en la habitación de huéspedes.-

- ¿Cómo se llama?-

- ¡Por Dios Emmett, pareces un policía!- Exclama su padre.

- Contéstale, él y yo tenemos derecho a saber a quién demonios vas a meter en nuestra casa.- replica agresivamente Bella.

- Se llama Edward Cullen, ¿Contentos?- Bella no recordaba ese nombre, y no se fijó que probablemente su padre lo llevaría a vivir bajo su propio techo.

- Sí papá, Bella por favor… mi desayuno.- Indica el chico ignorando todo excepto su creciente apetito.

Mientras Bella preparaba el desayuno para Emmett, su padre se le acercó, con gesto desvalido, y dándole un abrazo le dice:

- Por favor, discúlpame por mi conducta de ayer…-

- ¿De qué sirven las disculpas si ambos sabemos bien que volverás a hacerlo?-

- Sé que no estuvo nada bien lo que hice… siento mucho haberte tratado mal, tú no lo mereces, y tampoco Emmett.-

- Esto nos hace mucho daño a nosotros papá, pero a ti te está destruyendo… en estos seis meses has envejecido mucho… y es culpa del alcohol… de ese horrible vicio, y de ese hombre que se aprovecha de ti.-

- Lo sé…-

- Pero no haces nada al respecto… ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Acaso nos quieres dejar solos y reunirte con mamá?- Dice ya a punto de llorar- ¿Crees que podríamos vivir sin ti? Nos harías tanta falta… no quiero que te vayas papá… te amo… Emmett y yo te necesitamos. Sobre todo él, sólo es un niño.-

- Hija mía…-

- Y tú no nos necesitas… seguramente anoche te embriagaste aún más, y yo aquí con mi hermano dormido entre mis brazos, llorándote, suplicándole a mi mamá que te cuidara… que evitara que volvieras a beber… no merezco esto papá, debí haberme ido a estudiar a UCLA, cuando me lo ofrecieron, pero decidí quedarme por Emmett y por ti, ya tendré más oportunidades, muchas más oportunidades, pero ustedes son y serán siempre lo más importante en mi vida.-

- Creo que tu madre te escuchó hija mía, yo anoche no seguí bebiendo fui a casa de Sue, y ella me hizo ver mi error, tomé mucho café y me di una ducha, luego pasé la noche allí, pero no por preocuparte Bells, sino por vergüenza de mis actos, porque me di cuenta que tú con tu corta edad, eres mucho más sensata que yo. Disculpa mis actos, perdóname hija, te juro que haré lo posible por alejarme de Newton y por no defraudarte más nunca…

* * *

Tercer capítulo. Sólo quería hacer una observación, el Forks donde se desarrolla este fic es mucho más tropical. Ya lo notarán más adelante.

Nuevamente gracias por leer.

Besos.

Phoenix


	4. Chapter 4

**_Ángeles y Demonios._**

_Ella una jovencita de 17 años, hermosa pero tímida. Responsable y decidida. Muy madura y también muy inocente._

_Él un hombre de 29 años, atractivo, seductor, atrevido, que conoce y practica los siete pecados capitales. Que obedece a sus instintos para saciar sus apetitos._

* * *

**Capítulo IV:**

* * *

Poco antes de la hora del almuerzo, suena el timbre reiteradamente, Bella estaba ocupada haciendo la comida, y su padre había salido hace poco. Por ello llama a Emmett y le pide que vea quien toca, pero el niño estaba jugando con su play station, y con obstinación se niega…

- Emmett… abre por favor.

- No puedo estoy jugando…- Indica él sin perder de vista a su emocionante juego.

- Por favor niño, ve, estoy ocupada…- Insiste la joven.

- Yo también, si lo dejo explotará una bomba que va a destruir al mundo…

- Emmett… es en serio…-

- No puedo Bells, es por tu bien…-

- No me pidas nada… ¡nunca Emmett!- Replica furiosa.

- ¿Quién la entiende?- Susurra el niño en su alcoba.

Enfadada con su hermano y sin ánimos, luego de lavar sus manos va a abrir la puerta, pero lo hace de forma distraída. Por su mente solamente pasaba lo necio que es Emmett, idéntico a su padre.

- Buenas tardes, ¿Aquí vive el señor Charlie Swan…?.-

Bella aún ofuscada, tarda algunos segundos en responder a la pregunta, y cuando el joven está por repetírsela, ella le responde precipitadamente.

- Señorita, ¿Aquí vi…?.

- Sí, sí, aquí vive, ¿qué desea?

Hasta ese momento no se habían visto a la cara, pero en ese momento, ambos dirigen la mirada hacia el otro y se reconocen, era Edward.

- Señor… Cullen.

- ¿Bella? ¿Cierto?- Inquiere mirándola con interés y marcada picardía.

- Sí, pase por favor, ¿Qué desea?- Ella retrocede un par de pasos y lo deja entrar en el recibidor de su casa.

- Bueno, ayer fui a la posada que me indicaste, pero allí no hay suficiente espacio para mí, así que dejé allí mis cosas y salí a la playa. – Su sonrisa torcida bailoteaba en sus labios, su mirada penetrante no se apartaba de los ojos marrones de Bella, parecía estar leyéndole la mente, estar hurgando los más profundos secretos de su alma. Pero Bella permanecía firme, escuchando el relato sin demostrar ningún nerviosismo o aprensión. - Luego quise recorrer el pueblo y conocí al señor Swan, le planteé mi situación, y me ofreció una habitación en esta casa…, si me gusta me quedaré en este lugar. ¿Vives aquí?-

- Sí, Charlie Swan es mi padre…, pero siéntese, por favor. Tendrá que esperar un poco, porque él salió y no sé si tardará.-

- Ya veo, espero no molestar…-

- Desde luego que no…-

- Qué casualidades tiene la vida, yo pasé toda la noche pensando en ti… - algo avergonzada, Bella desvió la mirada, fingiendo acomodar ciertos objetos en la mesa del recibo.- y mira dónde vengo a dar…

- ¿Desea algo de beber, señor Cullen?- Ignora la sugerente mirada que Edward le dedicó.

- Bella, me llamo Edward…, Edward Anthony.-

- Claro, no lo he olvidado, señor Edward…-

- El "señor" me hace sentir un sexagenario, solo Edward, por favor…o si lo prefieres, Anthony. Como quieras siempre y cuando no uses la palabra señor.

- Está bien, Edward, ¿Quieres beber algo?-

- Sólo si no te causo molestias…- Sonrió de nuevo y se permitió el guiñarle un ojo.

- No, dígame…-

- Un café estará bien…

- Seguro.

En ese instante, pasa corriendo detrás de ellos Emmett, sin saludar, e incluso sin percatarse de la presencia de Edward, pero Bella lo intercepta así:

- ¿Adónde vas, Emmett?- Lo ataja Bella. Había llegado el momento de la revancha.

- Saldré a jugar con mis amigos… ¿Puedo?-

- Por supuesto que no. ¿No te das cuenta que hay visitas? Niño malcriado, saluda.

De mala gana Emmett murmura:

- Buenas tardes.-

- Hola.- Responde Edward imitando la actitud del niño.

- ¿Bells, ahora sí puedo ir?-

- No, sube a tu alcoba y báñate, quiero que te cambies de ropa, y apúrate porque ya va a estar listo el almuerzo…-

- Está bien Bells…- Repone el niño resignado a no hacer su voluntad. Cuando Emmett se retira, Edward le pregunta a ella:

- ¿Él es su…?.-

- Es mi hermano, pero poco faltó para que fuera mi hijo.

- ¿Y su madre?, me encantaría conocerla.-

- Ella ha muerto…- Su expresión cambio totalmente, una sombra se alojó en su mirada, desvaneciendo el brillo que antes tenía. Incluso su sonrisa desapareció.

- Oh… discúlpame, lo siento mucho.-

- No más que yo…

- Seguramente…

- ¿Se quedará a almorzar…?.- cuestiona, para cambiar de tema.

- ¿Su padre tardará?-

- Lo ignoro…-

- ¿Y quién cocina aquí? Verás, Bella, soy un poco exigente en lo que a comida se refiere.-

- Bueno, normalmente lo hace Mary Alice, pero prescindiremos de ella por un par de meses, ya que tiene ciertos problemas, y tuvo que marcharse; por eso en este tiempo me encargaré yo de todo…-

- En todo eres perfecta…-

- No, no lo soy…-

- Bueno, está bien. Sí me quedaré a comer… Debes cocinar exquisito.-

- O.K., ya vuelvo, debo vigilar la comida…-

* * *

El Forks de esta historia es más tropical.

Como verán más Adelante. En el próximo capítulo, el primer beso.

Phoenix.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Ángeles y Demonios._**

_Ella una jovencita de 17 años, hermosa pero tímida. Responsable y decidida. Muy madura y también muy inocente._

_Él un hombre de 29 años, atractivo, seductor, atrevido, que conoce y practica los siete pecados capitales. Que obedece a sus instintos para saciar sus apetitos._

* * *

**Capítulo V:**

* * *

Bella se dirige a la cocina a finalizar su trabajo. Confiada con que su hermanito le haría caso, sin embargo en el baño de la habitación de Emmett, no había champú, por eso baja, y pasa en paños menores frente a Edward, sin embargo, en vez de buscar a su hermana y pedirle el champú, se queda hablando con el joven.

- ¿Tú es el forastero del que habló papá?- Preguntó ahora animado, cualquier cosa con tal de no obedecerle a Bella.

- Mi nombre es Edward, y… ¿cómo te llamas tú?-

- Emmett Christian (N.A. no se me ocurrió otro nombre) Swan Mc Carty, un placer…-

- Tu hermana te dijo que…-

- Me fuera a bañar…- Dijo el niño, remedando la voz de su hermana.

- Y entonces… ¿por qué no lo haces? … ¿Qué esperas?-

- Nada.-

- ¡Emmett, espero que ya hayas salido del baño!- Grita Bella desde la cocina al oír su vocecita.

- Señorita, si ni siquiera ha entrado.- contesta en su lugar Edward. Delatando al pequeño, quien frunciendo el ceño, lo mira enojado.

- Emmett, en este momento voy y te baño yo misma.

En ese momento comienza una carrera entre Emmett y Bella, Edward sólo nota lo infantil que luce ella. Entonces, para sorpresa de Edward, ocurre algo insólito, Bella logra detener a Emmett con sólo dos palabras:

- ¡Emmett Mc Carty!- Él sabía que cuando ella lo llamaba así era porque estaba muy molesta.

- ¿Qué deseas hermana?- Pregunta sumamente sugestionado.

- Ve a bañarte y a cambiarte, te quiero listo en quince minutos… Date prisa.-

- Sí, Bells. Pero por favor dame champú que en mi baño no hay…-

- Busca el de mi habitación, Charlie no ha comprado el tuyo.-

- Sí Bells…- Balbucea Emmett, mientras camina con desgana hasta su habitación. Posteriormente, Edward, aún asombrado le pregunta:

- ¿Qué forma de controlarlo?, ¿Cómo lo hiciste, lo hipnotizaste?-

- No, para nada, sólo use su segundo apellido, ambos respetamos mucho el recuerdo de mamá…-

- Hmmm, relativamente fácil…- Cambiando repentinamente de tema le pregunta: -¿Bella, recuerdas mi café?- sorprendida ella le responde:

- ¡Ups! ¡Disculpa!, se me olvidó por completo…-

- Ah, ya veo, entonces olvídalo; No te preocupes. ¿Tendrás un trago que ofrecerme?-

- Lo siento mucho, pero no; en esta casa no se puede beber alcohol, pero puedes esperar al almuerzo, ya que prepararé jugo de parchita… Te va a encantar.-

- Bueno.-

Entonces una ráfaga de viento hizo que a Edward le llegara el olor de la comida que ella estaba preparando, era un aroma realmente estupendo. Por eso saboreó sus labios, descaradamente, con vehemencia, y casualmente Bella lo vio, y se quedó paralizada observando el vaivén de su lengua, Edward lo percató, se dio cuenta como ella poco a poco se tornaba roja, y sin la menor vergüenza continuó. Lo hacía muy seguro de lo que iba a lograr. Repentinamente él la vio a los ojos, haciendo que ella se sonrojase aún más, y él le hizo una pregunta, de esas que estaba acostumbrado a hacerle a toda mujer bonita que se le cruzara en el camino:

- Bella, ¿Deseas tomar el lugar de mi lengua…?.- Ella, aunque escucha la pregunta con atención, tarda en reaccionar, las palabras de Edward, aún sonaban en sus oídos, y lentamente estudia la pregunta para darle una respuesta indicada, sin embargo su tardanza y su silencio hicieron que él se abalanzara sobre ella diciéndole: - El silencio significa sí.-

Entonces la enreda entre sus brazos y sin el menor recato la besa, haciéndole sentir miles de sensaciones diferentes, perturbando su paz interior, todo pensamiento coherente abandonó la cabeza de Bella, las manos de él la ceñían en la cintura, acercándola más hacia sí mismo, ambos se hallaban muy sensibilizados, todos sus nervios exaltados, las emociones a flor de piel. Muy a su pesar Edward se detiene, y cuando la suelta, ella prácticamente se desploma. Sobresaltado, vuelve a sujetarla, intentando reanimarla, hasta que ella recobra el sentido:

- Bella, Bells… despierta linda… ¿qué tienes? Reacciona pequeña…- Él se creía encantador e irresistible, sin embargo ninguna mujer había reaccionado así ante un beso suyo. Cuando al fin ella se recupera, le dice:

- Así no era, ¡usted no sabía cómo era, se equivocó y lo arruinó…! – gritó enfurecida - Torpe, necio, ¿Qué ha hecho? Váyase de mi casa, salga, salga de aquí ya, lárguese, lárguese desgraciado.-

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿De qué diablos hablas?-

- ¿Le parece poco lo que acaba de hacer?, Váyase no le debo explicaciones. Ni quiero dárselas.-

- ¿Eso? ¡Oh nena me asustaste!, creí que hablabas en serio… eso fue sólo un beso…-

- No fue sólo un beso idiota, - Bella realmente estaba muy dolida, aunque no podía negar que le había encantado el beso eso no cambiaba el hecho de que él lo había tomado casi por la fuerza. - eso, como usted le dice, fue mi primer beso… y usted lo arruinó de una manera vil y descarada… ¿Por qué lo hizo?-

- ¿Cómo? ¿Quieres decir que fui yo tu profesor?, Podemos practicar todo lo que quieras pequeña, ¿Otro?- Ella hace el intento de golpearlo, pero Edward le detiene la mano poco antes de que lo abofeteara, y él le dice: - No, nena, no vuelvas a intentarlo, tengo la costumbre de devolver los golpes, y no lo quiero hacer contigo, suelo ser muy torpe en esos casos y se me olvidaría que eres una chica. Una muy atractiva chica.-

- Vete de aquí… lárgate no quiero verte aquí, detesto sentirte cerca de mí… vete… idiota vete… -

- Y por favor deja los insultos, te di un beso, no un golpe…-

* * *

¿Les Gustó?

Nuevamente gracias por leer.

Besos.

Phoenix


	6. Chapter 6

**_Ángeles y Demonios._**

_Ella una jovencita de 17 años, hermosa pero tímida. Responsable y decidida. Muy madura y también muy inocente._

_Él un hombre de 29 años, atractivo, seductor, atrevido, que conoce y practica los siete pecados capitales. Que obedece a sus instintos para saciar sus apetitos._

* * *

**Capítulo VI:**

* * *

Los ojos de Edward, brillantes de deseo, retaban fuertemente a los marrones de Bella, quien desvió la mirada, pero él se mueve un poco y sigue mirándola, por más que intentaba esquivar su mirada, y que deseaba separarse de él no podía, así que se conformó con mirar al suelo, y le dijo:

- Está bien, tan sólo aléjese de mí… por favor.-

- No, no lo haré si tú no me ves a la cara…. No deseo que me temas, anda, mírame.-

Ella levanta el rostro, furiosamente, percatándose totalmente de lo manipulador que era Edward, de que además se estaba saliendo con la suya en todo momento. Edward, que imperceptiblemente se había acercado mucho más, la toma de la cintura nuevamente, y la aprisiona entre sus fuertes y torneados brazos, le acerca su tibio aliento, hasta rozar el cuello de Bella con sus labios, besando levemente su piel, con ternura y pasión, explorando todas las modulaciones del erotismo, llegando hasta la más pura inocencia, la conduce a terrenos inexplorados para ella, la arrastra sin piedad a un precipicio de lujuria que Bella desconocía hasta entonces, ella con todos los vellos de su cuerpo erizados, sin saber qué hacer, guiada por el instinto le responde, cuando él llega a su boca, cala hondo en ella, humedece sus labios con la punta de la lengua, la obliga a respirar con dificultad robándole el aire, el aliento de vida, penetrando en sus más profundos sueños, superando todas sus expectativas, y mientras tanto acariciaba su espalda buscando llegar más abajo. Edward estaba disfrutando bastante, pero se tuvo que detenerse cuando Bella le golpeó el estómago con la rodilla, aunque, a decir verdad, ella había apuntado a una zona más frágil. Edward queda seriamente lastimado, mas eso no evita que en su interior se sintiese triunfador. Tragándose el dolor como pudo, le dice:

- Bella, te dije que devuelvo los golpes.- Dice en actitud calmada, sin demostrar que estaba experimentando un gran dolor a causa del golpe.

- ¿Ah sí?- Le pregunta ella retándolo.- inténtelo, y le digo que usted me dio dos besos, y yo sólo lo he golpeado una vez… ¿Quién es el que debe?-

- Yo, te debo otro beso…- Dice con sarcasmo.

- ¡No, imbécil!, yo te debo otro golpe…- Le golpea ella con un grito muy agudo. Pero Edward ni siquiera parpadeó, era como si la indignación de ella no le afectase en lo más mínimo.-

- Mira niña, no te permito que me trates así…- Le dice él. Pero ella le interrumpe preguntándole:

- ¿Y tú piensas que me puedes tratar como quieras?- Lo desafiaba con su mirada, y su cuerpo estaba rígido, como un bloque de mármol.

- ¡Bravo!.- Dijo exclamando de gozo.- Al fin me tuteaste…-

- Responde cretino…-

- Sí, ya que soy invitado de tu padre, y por ende, tu invitado…-

- Te juro que no por mucho tiempo…-

- ¿Ah sí? Quiero ver qué harás por impedirlo, porque ya he tomado una decisión, pasaré mis vacaciones en ésta casa.-

En una aparición repentina entra Emmett y Bella no tuvo otra alternativa que guardarse su rencor. Los tres pasan al comedor, ella sirvió el almuerzo, pero mientras comía permaneció en total silencio, Edward y Emmett charlaban abiertamente. Sin embargo, Edward no perdía oportunidad alguna de mirar a Bella, recorriendo sus facciones delicadas, la línea suave de su mandíbula, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, esa fiera mirada de indignación que le dedicaba cuando lo veía. La piel expuesta de su cuello y su pecho que prometía ser tan sedosa…

Poco antes de acabar el almuerzo, llega Charlie. Él pasa directamente al comedor y allí ve a los tres. Algo avergonzado con la tardanza le dice a Edward:

- Buenas tardes señor Cullen, disculpe mi demora, ¿Ha esperado mucho?-

- No fue esa mi impresión, de hecho, el tiempo se me ha pasado volando charlando con Bella y Emmett, tiene usted una familia fabulosa.-

- A mí también me lo parece. Bueno, ¿ya conoce su habitación?-

- No he tenido tiempo de hacerlo, además no quería hacerlo sin que usted estuviese presente. No me parecía lo propio. - Bella bufó quedamente. ¿Qué sabía ese hombre sobre lo apropiado?

- Ya veo, bueno, terminen de comer, yo voy a darme un baño y bajo enseguida…-

- ¿No vas a comer papá?- Pregunta Bella, esquivando la insistente mirada de Edward.

- Ya lo hice hija, por cierto te tengo una buena noticia, en la tarde vendrá Alice, la hija de Mary Alice, quedó en que vendría a casa a partir de esta noche a ayudarte.-

- Qué bien, gracias papá… mira después de que haya arreglado todo, Emmett y yo iremos a la playa.-

- Bueno.-

Cuando Bella hubo terminado sus tareas, se fue con Emmett hasta la playa, mientras, Charlie y Edward, charlaban en la habitación que de ahora en adelante seria ocupada por éste último. Estaban finiquitando los términos del contrato de arrendamiento.

- Señor Swan, además de que es un lindo lugar, he decidido quedarme aquí, porque su familia me ha cautivado por completo. – _Sobre todo su linda hija_. Pensó– Creo que la pasaré muy bien aquí, necesito volver a vivir en familia, hace tanto que no lo hago, hace como unos ocho años…-

- Bueno, aquí lo logrará, Emmett y Bella son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, le aseguro que usted descansará al máximo aquí.-

- Con su permiso, deseo ir a buscar mis cosas, y luego iré a la playa a caminar, debo pensar un poco.-

- Descuide, yo mandaré a Sam Uley a buscar su equipaje. Vaya a la playa sin preocupación.-

- No deseo causarle molestias.-

- Claro que no. Descuide.-

- Gracias, señor Swan. Volveré temprano.-

- No se preocupe hijo, quizás se encuentre a mis hijos y le enseñen bien el pueblo…-

* * *

Una sola actualización esta semana.

I'm sorry...

Besos.

Phoenix


	7. Chapter 7

**_Ángeles y Demonios._**

_Ella una jovencita de 17 años, hermosa pero tímida. Responsable y decidida. Muy madura y también muy inocente._

_Él un hombre de 29 años, atractivo, seductor, atrevido, que conoce y practica los siete pecados capitales. Que obedece a sus instintos para saciar sus apetitos._

* * *

**Capítulo VII:**

* * *

Emmett estaba nadando con otros cuatro niños: Seth, Embry, Jared y Quil; Bella tomaba el sol, se alarmó un poco cuando una sombra oscureció su entorno, para su mala suerte, la sombra pertenecía a Edward. Él se acostó en la arena, a su lado, muy cerca de ella, y le susurra al oído:

- ¿Sabías que eres mi mejor alumna?-

- ¿De qué habla?- Pregunta desdeñosamente Bella, sin moverse, ni inmutarse. Aunque temblando internamente.

- De las lecciones que te di esta tarde, si no las aprendiste te las puedo repetir sin ningún problema Bells.- Sus ojos recorrían descaradamente la extensión del cuerpo de Bella, la cual llevaba un short vaquero deshilachado y un top blanco, con un traje de baño debajo de color verde jade.

- Mire, Edward, le agradezco, por favor, que no me recuerde esos malos momentos, y menos ahora que estoy con mi hermano, - apuntó a Emmett con sus labios en un inconsciente y muy coqueto gesto. - y sinceramente deseo olvidarlo, además, como vamos a vivir en la misma casa, le agradecería mucho que guardase las debidas distancias.-

- ¿Olvidarlo?-

- Sí, Olvidarlo… a mí ese recuerdo no me hace falta.-

- ¿Por qué? un beso mío es muy difícil de olvidar nena, mucho más difícil te será olvidar dos… y menos aún, si estos dos besos fueron los primeros que recibieron tus labios.-

- Pues yo si olvido y muy rápido, y deje de llamarme nena, me desespera su cinismo.-

Edward no podía negar que se encontraba intrigado con la muchacha, le resultaba extraño que a su edad apenas acababa de recibir su primer beso. Le enorgullecía haber sido él. Sus labios habían sido esculpidos por los dioses justo a su medida, hechos para él. Le gustaba esa mezcla perfecta de inocencia y soberbia que la hacía tan deseable, su sonrojo y su enojo.

- No creo que olvides tan rápido, pero si acaso eso es cierto, estoy dispuesto a repetirte la lección en este momento.-

- Atrévase y no respondo de mis actos… Le juro que no respondo…- Masculló. La respiración se le había vuelto difícil y jadeante. Pero su determinación y su valentía eran admirables, a pesar de estar en evidente desventaja frente a él, se le enfrentaba con firmeza.

- No le temo a los golpes de una niña, sin embargo, adoro tus labios de mujer…-

- No lo voy a…-

- Silencio, Bells. – La interrumpió - Sabes muy bien que tú quieres lo que yo te estoy ofreciendo. No entiendo por qué te lo niegas.

- Usted disfruta sonrojándome, pero no se lo permitiré.- Le contesta con el rostro totalmente encendido, ruborizada por completo. Sentía un calor imposible en su rostro y una vergüenza que hacía estragos en la firmeza de sus piernas.

- Debo admitir que disfruto de tu inocencia – concedió Edward. - Sé que nunca te has sentido como lo hiciste esta tarde, y sinceramente pequeña, no descansaré hasta hacerte mía…

- No lo soporto, usted ha colmado mi paciencia, déjeme en paz, yo no soy una mujer cualquiera a la…- Él la interrumpe de nuevo con su aterciopelada y bien templada voz:

- Pero eres una mujer… y yo un hombre. Yo sé… y tú quieres aprender. Somos perfectos para unirnos, entonces dime… ¿A qué le temes?-

- ¿Yo? …- cuestiona con asombro.- A nada ni a nadie, sólo que detesto a los hombres arrogantes y engreídos, que se creen que son unos sementales, y que buscan a una chica como yo para engañarla y seducirla…

- ¿Y cómo se supone que eres tú? ¿Una decente señorita de pueblo? ¿Una frágil niña casta?- Añade con sorna.

- No lo sé… ¿pero tienes algún problema con eso?- Ella se pone de pie, dispuesta a irse. Él la imita, plantándosele de frente, cortándole el paso. Pensativa ella se queda mirando la arena, jugueteando con esta en sus pies, Edward aprovecha esa oportunidad así:

- ¿Me temes tanto que bajas la mirada?, Pensé que no le temías a nada ni a nadie… eres una mentirosa, puedo oler tu miedo…- Ofuscada y molesta, levanta la cabeza con altivez, y lo ve con desprecio, él la toma otra vez entre sus brazos y la besa.

Esta vez Bella no respondió, como pudo se soltó de los poderosos y firmes brazos, y lo empuja, aunque no logra apartarlo mucho, pues era muy alto y puso resistencia, pero ella sorpresivamente le da una cachetada muy fuerte y rápida que Edward no puede detener.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso cerdo?, no entiendes que no quiero nada que ver contigo idiota, en que idioma te lo explico, me tienes harta, no te permitiré que sigas burlándote de mí…-

- Si me cobras un beso con una cachetada, seguiré, y te tendré, sea como sea te tendré… - Le contesta él con calma.

- Usted no obtendrá nada de mí, ¡nada!, ¿Me oye?, existen muchas leyes que me protegen contra lo que me estás haciendo…-

- ¿Sí? No creo que conozcas nada de leyes Bells… eres una chica…- Fue éste el turno de Bella de interrumpirlo, no le permitiría que la humillase de esa forma.

- Soy una mujer preparada, primero te juzgarían porque soy menor de edad…

- Yo te puedo preparar mejor, mucho mejor… te lo juro…- Su sonrisa torcida intentaba deslumbrarla pero era mayor su enojo.

- Déjeme en paz o gritaré…-

- Si lo haces, sellaré tus labios con los míos, no tientes al demonio que llevo por dentro…

Cuando ella hace el intento de gritar, anhelando escapar, queriendo que él se encontrase muy lejos, Edward de nuevo la besa, Bella no estaba preparada para este nuevo asalto… siempre que la besaba sabía qué hacer para afectarla de una forma diferente, conocía todos los extremos, podía pasar de la más tibia ternura a la más encendida pasión, ella no sabía que pensar, pero estaba harta de que la robase de aquella forma, era un ser muy arrogante, lo peor es que disfrutaba sintiéndose triunfador, y hacía que ella lo sintiera. Cuando él detiene el beso, saciado de su apetito sexual, satisfecho de sus logros, ella le grita:

- ¡Cobarde! … ¡Insolente! Eres despreciable Edward Cullen, voy a sacarte de mi casa, de este pueblo, me las pagarás cerdo abusivo…

- Te ves mucho más linda enojada, pero tengo una duda… explícame cómo harás eso…-

- Voy a irme con Emmett, y te prohíbo que me sigas…. – Reculó la chica, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y apuntándolo con su índice.

- Descuida, me iré yo…, pero Bells, quiero que sepas algo, aunque tú me digas todos esos improperios, aunque finjas que no te gustan mis besos y mis caricias, yo sé bien que te mueres por ellos, y por mí.

- Te aprovechas de mí porque no tengo tu fuerza, pero no podrás contra mí, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

- ¡Claro! - Dijo en plan de burla.

En ese momento Edward llama a Emmett, y le inventó una creíble historia acerca de que Bella tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y que quería estar sola, le pidió que él y sus amigos se fueran a jugar a otro lado, y le dio suficiente dinero para que todos se compraran helados. Después vuelve junto a Bella, y con un tono muy amenazador le dice:

- ¿Y ahora que harás? estamos solos y yo soy más fuerte, mucho más fuerte y experto…-

- ¿Qué quiere de mí para dejarme en paz?-

- Te quiero por completo para mí, me vuelves loco. ¿Es tan difícil entenderlo?-

- ¿Por qué quieres "eso" conmigo? ¿Por qué si sabes que no tengo experiencia?, ¿Por qué si no sé nada de eso?- Cuestiona ella exasperada.

- Por eso mismo, por tu inocencia, porque te quiero enseñar, porque yo te quiero hacer mujer, ¿entiendes?, me interesas mucho eres _mi_ chica ideal…-

- No quiero aprender, así estoy bien, déjame, no entiendes, no quiero nada de lo que me ofreces.- Replica Bella.

- ¿Y no has pensado en lo bellos que serían los hijos de nuestra unión…?.-

- ¿Cómo dices eso? Tú lo único que buscas es una aventura, de seguro no crees en el amor, ni en una familia, ni en nada…

- ¡Y tú eres una romántica inquebrantable y empedernida!-

- ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

- ¿Y qué hay de malo en ser como soy yo? Me estas juzgando mal e injustamente, en el mundo hay variedad de personas, y polos opuestos se atraen, y tú y yo realmente lo somos, tu representas la ternura, la piedad, la inocencia y el amor de los ángeles, y yo la pasión, la lujuria, la sensualidad de los demonios.

- No… nada de lo que digas podrá convencerme…

- Ven, Bella. Vamos a la orilla…

* * *

Pues Sebas se portó bien y se durmió temprano hoy, así que acá está la otra actualización de la semana.

Gracias por leer. Besos.

Phoenix


	8. Chapter 8

**_Ángeles y Demonios._**

_Ella una jovencita de 17 años, hermosa pero tímida. Responsable y decidida. Muy madura y también muy inocente._

_Él un hombre de 29 años, atractivo, seductor, atrevido, que conoce y practica los siete pecados capitales. Que obedece a sus instintos para saciar sus apetitos._

* * *

**Capítulo VIII:**

* * *

En un intento de eliminar de alguna forma las diferencias que existían entre ellos, confiando en él aunque nada en su comportamiento anterior la alentaba a hacerlo, Bella lo siguió, quizás porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo ese hombre le alborotaba las hormonas, le encendía el deseo.

Ambos entraron al mar, caminando muy cerca el uno del otro, en ocasiones sus brazos se rozaban provocándole ligeras cosquillas. Se detuvieron cuando el agua le llegaba a ella al muslo, y a él poco más arriba de su rodilla. Edward la empujó suavemente, pero ella estaba distraída y le toma por sorpresa, cayendo.

Bella orgullosamente trata de levantarse por sí misma, sin aceptar la ayuda que él arrepentido le está brindando, pero una ola rompió en su cara y volvió a tumbarla, obstinada de nuevo intenta levantarse y otra ola mayor la arrastró hasta la orilla. Mojada, rasguñada y avergonzada: lloró.

Edward nadó a prisa hasta situarse a su lado y la ayudó a levantarse.

- Disculpa, sólo jugaba, lo siento linda, pensé que este estilo te gustaría más, ya veo que no; volveré a mi estilo habitual…- Edward la besa, pero este beso fue completamente diferente a los demás, había en él una infinita ternura, fue tibio, leve y breve, ante esto, Bella se calma, deja de llorar inexplicablemente…- Ves que te gusta, que te atraigo, entonces ¿Por qué te opones?, ¿Por qué me rechazas?

- No me gusta, no sé qué paso, ni porque me calmé, lo único que tengo claro es que no me gusta, fue algo inexplicable para mí, es más… me iré. Por favor no me sigas.

- No te entiendo…

- Es tarde y tengo frío, me voy.- Él la levanta entre sus brazos, y la conduce de esa forma hasta donde había dejado sus sandalias, entonces, sin ninguna dificultad, se agacha y las agarra, y pretende llevarla así hasta la casa.- No quiero ir así, déjame caminar…-

- Tranquilízate, estás mojada, y el calor de mi cuerpo te mantendrá caliente, además, te ves tan sexy así, y no quiero que otro te vea, me pondría muy celoso. Eres mi chica.

- No, no soy tú chica, ni nada tuyo…

- Bueno, como tú digas nena…- Aceptó él, pensando que le encantaría que eso fuese cierto, que ella le perteneciera en cuerpo y alma.

Estaba tan linda, aunque él podía notar cierto rastro de miedo en sus ojos, no hizo nada que la pudiese turbar, ella le había rodeado el cuello con sus brazos, observándolo, a pesar de que era un atrevido, le gustaba, era muy atractivo. Él avanzaba sin prisa, a paso firme, y sin vacilar ni un solo paso, feliz de poder tenerla tan cerca, pero sin deseos de asustarla, no hablaba, e iba con un aire pensativo.

La llevó así hasta su recámara, y cuando llegaron, miró de lado a lado, el dormitorio estaba perfectamente decorado, al igual que el resto de la casa todo exhibía un estilo moderno, alfombras de un color blanco grisáceo sobre el suelo parquet brillante… paredes de colores claros y cálidos, estaba orientada hacia el sur, por lo que sus ventanas dejaban entrar mucha luz, un largo espejo rodeado de fotografías. La repisa de la cómoda estaba libre de ornamentos, salvo un bloque de mármol blanco, con forma de oso, en el que se hallaba inserto un reloj. También había un escritorio, donde tenía un portalápices lleno, un par de libros, un cuaderno, numerosas hojas, y una lámpara de leer, no pudo detallar más pues, en ese momento, Bella le ordenó salir de la habitación.

- Muchas gracias… ya puede retirarse.

- Pero…- Intenta protestar él.

- No esperará que me duche tranquila si usted continúa merodeando por aquí.- Alegó con paciencia, como si estuviese lidiando con su hermanito.

- tienes razón. Adiós Bells…- se despidió sonriéndole.

- Adiós.- Contestó sin inmutarse. Aunque esa sonrisa le paralizaba el corazón y hacía que olvidara cómo debía respirar.

Cuando Edward sale, Bella cierra la puerta tras él, pero sin seguro, busca ropa y un albornoz, se mete al baño, y cierra esta puerta con seguro… lo hacía desde que a Emmett se le ocurrió que la bañera de su habitación sería una buena laguna, y metió muchas ranas y sapos, plantas y fango….

Edward estaba esperando dejar de escuchar sus pasos, para entrar en la habitación. Cuando ya no la sintió en la habitación, entra. Continúa detallando la alcoba, pero le intriga saber que es ese cuaderno, que guardaba en su interior… entonces, toma el cuaderno y sé da cuenta que no puede leerlo allí, sale del dormitorio, con el cuaderno entre sus brazos, y se encierra en el suyo.

Al abrirlo se fija que es un diario, y por más curiosidad que tenga, no lo puede leer, tenía un poco de respeto por la intimidad de las demás personas.

Pero en el último minuto se le ocurre una idea. Entonces, busca la última página, y le escribe:

_"Hola Bella, no me juzgues, no temas, no es lo que estás pensando. _

_Tus más profundos secretos están a salvo conmigo, yo no los revelaré si ésta noche vienes a mi alcoba… _

_Tranquila, no intentaré nada sexual contigo. Te lo prometo, sólo quiero aconsejarte. _

_Hasta la Noche… _

_Un beso para ti. _

_Colócalo donde prefieras. _

_Por Siempre tuyo…_

_Edward Cullen. " _

Corre, como un niño travieso, a la habitación, y deja el diario en su lugar, regresando luego a su alcoba, se mete a la cama y descansa un poco.

Imágenes tentadoras de Bella centelleaban en su mente, su cuerpo mojado y vibrante envuelto en ese pequeño short vaquero y ese estupendo top, tan cercana a él y tan vulnerable, tan inexperta e inocente.

* * *

Ed tiene en mente una maldad... una deliciosa maldad... ¿se la imaginan?

Gracias por leer. Besos.

Phoenix


	9. Chapter 9

**_Ángeles y Demonios._**

_Ella una jovencita de 17 años, hermosa pero tímida. Responsable y decidida. Muy madura y también muy inocente._

_Él un hombre de 29 años, atractivo, seductor, atrevido, que conoce y practica los siete pecados capitales. Que obedece a sus instintos para saciar sus apetitos._

* * *

**Capítulo IX:**

* * *

Veinte minutos después Bella sale del baño, fresca y limpia, se sentó en la silla, frente a su escritorio, y se dispuso a escribir, ¡tenía tantas cosas que escribir en su diario ese día! Pero la inocente sonrisa en su rostro fue borrada de un plumazo cuando lee la nota de Edward, se le cae el lápiz de la mano y su boca se abre sin emitir ningún sonido hasta formar una perfecta "o". Casi sin respiración se da cuenta de lo indigno que es Edward Cullen.

- ¿Qué se ha creído este hombre? - Exclama en voz alta - Es un imbécil… No iré. Nada le da derecho a inmiscuirse así en mi vida. Pero… habrá leído que… - súbitamente se calla al percatarse de que su intimidad en pleno fue violentada por Edward Cullen.

Aun cuando estaba muy molesta baja a hacer la cena, era su obligación. Al poco rato llega su mejor amiga: Alice, ella es hija de Mary Alice, quien fuera la mejor amiga en vida de Renée. Bella no estaba de buen ánimo le pide que le ayude limpiando un poco el estudio de su padre.

Unos minutos después llegan corriendo como balas Emmett y Rosalie, la hermanita de Alice. Entran a la cocina, donde se hallaba Bella, a quien la rabia le carcomía las entrañas. Ninguno de los niños lo notó, menos Emmett que como siempre tenía hambre:

-Hola, Bella.

- ¿Cómo estás, Rosalie? – Repone serenándose la adolescente. – Alice está en el estudio de papá. Si quieres sube.

- Gracias, Bella. Chao, Emm… - Se despide Rosalie, sonriendo con picardía.

- ¿Cuánto falta? Estamos hambrientos…-

- ¿Por qué me dejaste sola con Edward?- Demandó molesta, una vez que Rosalie saliera de la cocina.

- Él me dijo…- Trató él de explicar, pero ella le interrumpió.

- No me importa lo que te haya dicho. No debes creerle.

- Oye Bells… ¿Por qué estas así?, pareces molesta con él, yo me acuerdo… en la mañana cuando "_ese_" llegó era diferente, hasta me regañaste por _su_ culpa…

- Las apariencias engañan Emmett, él no es lo que parece. Ve a bañarte. Anda, y olvida todo lo que te he dicho, tú no tienes la culpa bebé.

Si había algo en la vida que ella no soportaba era lastimar a si hermano. Pensando en lo importante que es su familia, Bella continúa su labor, minutos después Edward entra en la estancia y se sienta a verla, ambos permanecen en silencio. Aunque a ella se la devoraban las ganas de gritarle, de decirle que no valía nada, de escupirle el rostro y echarlo de su casa. Pero se da cuenta que estaba en desventaja.

- ¿Va a comer en casa?- Pregunta rabiosa Bella.

- Sí, Bells. ¿Qué me estás preparando?- Le responde él, con unas ganas inmensas de probar su paciencia. Edward sabe que ha sembrado la incertidumbre en esa chica, y quería divertirse un poco, verla molesta, fuera de sus casillas.

- Mi nombre es Isabella, ni una letra más, ni una menos.- Le indica ella, dándole la espalda, y buscando algo en una repisa, a pesar que no alcanzaba, por ello él se acercó a ayudarla. Bella no se lo permite.

- Pero he notado que todos te llaman Bella, o Bells…- Le dice apartándose un poco, y observando la parte más baja de su espalda con atención descarada.

- Sí. Pero ellos son mis amigos, no usted pues yo no le he dado esa confianza. Por favor no entorpezca mi trabajo, salga de aquí.- Lo corre con energía. Y él se aleja un poco, sonriente.

- Bueno, eso lo crees tú, pero yo no, porque a juzgar por todos nuestros besos, y todo lo que ahora sé de ti, creo que ya ha nacido esa confianza. Pero cariño, no cenaré, perdí el apetito, te espero cuando todos duerman… ¿De acuerdo?- Su tono final sonó ligeramente amenazador, e increíblemente sexy. Aunque nerviosa ella lo mira a los ojos y sosegadamente le responde:

- No, Edward. No lo haré…- Repone ella ruborizándose, aunque erguida en toda su altura, medía aproximadamente 1,72 y resultaba muy atractiva en su enfado, su actitud denotaba el orgullo y la soberbia que su padre le había inculcado. Él la imitó, y plantándosele enfrente la miró profundamente. Era mucho más alto que ella, al menos unos veinte centímetros, y aunque esto era una desventaja para Bella, no le permitiría que le ganase, no ésta vez.

- Tú eres la que te arriesgas a que te delate nena… Hasta la noche…- Le corta él, rechazando sus intentos de humillarlo. Y se va.

* * *

Resumiendo, rápidamente para que tengan una idea: Alice es hermana de Rosalie y mejor amiga de Bella. Sus madres, Mary Alice y Renée fueron tambien mejores amigas. Mary Alice ayudó en la casa Swan durante la enfermedad de Renée, pero tras la muerte de ésta ha quedado muy deprimida por lo que no va más a esta casa y Alice en solidaridad con Bella, generalmente la ayuda.

Gracias por leer. Besos. Espero que disfrutaran este capítulo.

Besos

Phoenix


	10. Chapter 10

**_Ángeles y Demonios._**

_Ella una jovencita de 17 años, hermosa pero tímida. Responsable y decidida. Muy madura y también muy inocente._

_Él un hombre de 29 años, atractivo, seductor, atrevido, que conoce y practica los siete pecados capitales. Que obedece a sus instintos para saciar sus apetitos._

* * *

**Capítulo X:**

* * *

Bella se siente humillada, pero se traga las lágrimas de frustración que arden en sus orbes, mientras tensionando la mandíbula continúa con sus tareas en la cocina. Termina de preparar la comida y sube a hablar con Alice, quien estaba pasando la aspiradora en el estudio de Charlie, la pequeña Rosalie dormitaba con sus pies en alto en el sillón reclinable, se veía muy tierna con sus dorados bucles enmarcando su rostro y los sonrosados labios entreabiertos, dejando escapar un suave silbido al respirar.

Alice apenas había llegado a la casa notó que Bella estaba muy silenciosa, conociéndola como la conocía eso sólo quería decir una cosa: _Problemas_. Esta chica menuda y de facciones delicadas, solía ser prudente e intuitiva, además estaba llena de energía, era amiga de Bella desde la infancia, y cuando se dedicaba a ayudar a quien la necesitara descargaba todo su potencial.

Bella se sienta en el sofá, observando fijamente a su amiga. Los ojos anegados en lágrimas, los puños apretados al igual que la mandíbula. Alice deja su faena y parándose frente a ella la rodea con sus brazos y la estrecha contra su regazo, susurrando quedamente:

- Tranquila, Bella. Tan sólo dime qué pasa.

- Alice, estoy pasando por tantas cosas. No creo que… - Los sollozos que se abrían paso en su pecho le impidieron continuar. Alice apoyó sus manos en los hombros de su amiga, infundiéndole ánimos Bella levantó la vista hasta mirarla a los ojos, aún no había dejado caer ni una lágrima.

- Lo sé, trato de ayudarte, amiga.

- Esta vez no puedes ayudarme, Alice. – Susurra serenándose. Había sólo una razón por la cual temía lo que Edward pudiese haber leído, un secreto inconfesable que ni su mejor amiga conocía - Gracias por el abrazo, ha sido reconfortante.

- Tú siempre contarás conmigo Bella. No lo dudes. Sea lo que sea, confía en mí. Dudo no poder ayudarte, amiga…

- Ya deberías ir a casa, Rosalie está rendida. – La evasiva de Bella le indicó a Alice que no debía presionar más.

- Acabo acá y me voy. Y _esa_ está rendida porque no consigue llevarle el ritmo a tu hermano… - El último comentario, dirigido a aliviar la tensión entre las chicas, surtió efecto y ambas se ríen.

- Hoy sí lo logró, llegaron juntos. Si ves a papá antes de irte, dile que está lista la cena, que no comeré porque no me siento bien. Estaré encerrada en mi habitación, ¿puedes?

- Desde luego. Hasta mañana, Isabella.

Bella se queda en su alcoba sin cenar, consumiéndose en el rencor, le resultaba inconcebible que _ese_ forastero se haya enterado de aquel desliz que había cometido cuando cumplió quince años, ese desliz que tantos remordimientos le había causado, el cual, a pesar de todo, había logrado ocultarle a todos durante tanto tiempo. Ni sus padres, ni sus mejores amigos, nadie lo sabía, salvo Mike Newton. Pero habían jurado nunca hablar de eso. Confiaba en él, los unía la misma vergüenza.

A las doce y treinta de la noche, se dirige a la habitación de Edward, la cual se encontraba en la primera planta. Intentaba convencerse a sí misma que no hacía aquello por temor, sino que quería saber de qué se había enterado él, que tanto había hurgado en su intimidad, no permitiría que se burlara de ella. Iba dispuesta a morir y a matar por sus tan guardados secretos.

La puerta está entreabierta y puede divisar que él está acostado, en la oscuridad no lo distingue bien, pero no quiere hacer ningún ruido ni encender la luz. A tientas se acerca a la cama, casi cae porque no vio una maleta atravesada en su camino. Al llegar a la ventana corre un poco las cortinas, hay luna llena y eso le permite ver mejor.

Edward no tiene camisa, su torso es musculoso, muy bien definido y está al descubierto, al parecer está dormido, concluye por el acompasado ritmo de su respiración. Una sábana le cubre la mitad inferior de su sexy humanidad, segura de que él estaba dormido, se acercó a él movida por la curiosidad, pero Edward no estaba dormido, todo era un juego, un juego pervertido para probar hasta donde es capaz de llegar ella.

Cuando Bella se le acerca, él se sienta en la cama violentamente, la agarra con firmeza de la cintura y la acuesta en la cama, colocándose sobre ella. De un tirón verdaderamente rápido y violento la despoja de su salida de cama, debajo ella llevaba una modesta pijama de algodón, endemoniadamente corta. Edward empieza a besarle desesperadamente el busto, poco a poco asciende, quemándola, haciendo que ella tiemble entre sus brazos, cuando él por fin asaltó su boca, Bella no pudo poner ninguna objeción, no sabía cómo detenerlo, y además no estaba segura de querer que Edward se detuviese, y podía percibir que él se contenía, la provocaba, deseando ver su verdadera personalidad, dejando de lado a la modesta niña que había conocido el día anterior.

Prontamente ella recobró la sensatez, y empezó a luchar en su contra, hizo lo poco que podía, ya que él se había colocado sobre ella, trataba de golpearle los riñones con las rodillas, dándole una oportunidad que él no quiso aprovechar, ya que no era su intención en ese momento hacerle el amor en todo el sentido de la palabra, solo quería crear en ella una nueva experiencia, demostrarle que era experto, y que quería ayudarla a aprender, despertar su sexualidad dormida.

Bella continuaba defendiéndose, le arañaba los hombros y la espalda con las uñas, también intentaba morderle los labios, pero él la besaba con un furor tal, que quien resultaba lastimada era ella.

- ¡Suéltame!-. Logró mascullar.

- Nunca.- Musitó él.

- ¿Este es el precio de mi secreto?- Pregunta suavemente, con miedo, con ansias, muy confundida, aunque cómoda entre sus brazos.

- No.- Admitió él, disfrutando tranquilamente de ese momento, ella había detenido su defensa, y él por su parte refrenó su arremetida.

- ¿Entonces, qué quieres?

- No dije que no quisiera esto, realmente esta es una de las cosas que más anhelo cariño, sólo quise decir que este no es el precio de tus secretos, porque no sé nada de ti, no me atreví a leer tu diario.-Anonadada, molesta y humillada, nuevamente, le dice:

- Entonces déjame ir ¡Farsante!

- Desde luego que no, no quiero, no me da la gana. Ya que estas aquí… podemos terminar esto, ¡ahora…!

- Suéltame, déjame ir o grito…

- Yo diré que te metiste en mi cuarto a seducirme, yo te respondí y gritabas de euforia, ¡Hmmm! Pensándolo bien, a mí no se me haría difícil hacerte gemir y gritar de placer.

- Déjame…

- ¿De verdad te quieres ir?

- Por favor, yo no quiero nada de esto, y tú lo sabes muy bien.

- Bueno vete.- Dijo con desdén.- Y no vuelvas a confiar en mí, o me harás muy fácil el trabajo. O.K.-

- Me das asco…- Repone molesta, levantándose de la cama, sintiéndose humillada, engañada. Pero eso no quedaría así, juró que se vengaría de él. "Prepárate Edward Cullen, prepárate porque no tienes idea de quién soy."

- No te creo…

* * *

_Hubo cambio de planes, gracias por su paciencia._

_Phoenix_


	11. Chapter 11

__

__

**_Ángeles y Demonios._**

_Ella una jovencita de 17 años, hermosa pero tímida. Responsable y decidida. Muy madura y también muy inocente._

_Él un hombre de 29 años, atractivo, seductor, atrevido, que conoce y practica los siete pecados capitales. Que obedece a sus instintos para saciar sus apetitos._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo XI:**

_

* * *

_

Así pasaron casi dos semanas, en las cuales Bella evitaba a toda costa dirigirle la palabra a Edward. Y nadie, además de Emmett, lo había notado.

Charlie permaneció tan ensimismado, ideando algo en qué invertir el dinero del arrendamiento y los pocos ahorros que había conservado luego de la muerte de su esposa, para establecer un negocio propio, buscaba ansiosamente asegurarle a Bella y a Emmett sus estudios universitarios, que no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba tras las paredes de su estudio.

Bella se había enfocado en el trabajo de la casa sin darse tregua, procuraba mantener cada uno de sus minutos ocupados y en las noches, absolutamente agotada se acostaba con la firme intención de dormir, pero los recuerdos de la noche en que incursionó en la habitación de Edward la atormentaban. Nunca antes había experimentado su sexualidad de aquella manera. A decir verdad había tenido sólo un novio, un novio de colegio con el que no había explorado mucho.

Ese sábado Bella entra a la cocina, en medio de una conversación entre Emmett y Edward, y logra captar esto:

- Y… Este cheque corresponde al pago de los próximos dos meses, y dile que lo de la sorpresa, pero no le digas exactamente qué es ¿De acuerdo?-

- Sí.- Emmett estaba de espaldas a Bella, y se sorprende cuando ella pregunta:

- ¿De qué hablan?-

- Hola Bells, ¿Cómo estás?- Responde algo asustado.

- Bien, niño, pero te hice una pregunta.- Bella ignoraba estoicamente a Edward.

- Hoy no harás la cena… ni la comida…-

- ¿A qué se debe eso?-

- A mí…- Le responde Edward, con una cálida sonrisa.

- ¿A usted? – Atacó entonces la chica, mirándolo de abajo hacia arriba, deteniéndose en sus ojos, con intensidad – ¿Qué se supone que hará señor Cullen? Dudo que sepa cocinar…-

- Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto. – Mantuvo la sonrisa, aunque esta vez no llegó hasta sus ojos. Edward estaba un tanto arrepentido y quería subsanar la ofensa que le había causado a la chica – Pero, pedí la comida a un restaurante, es exquisito y…-

- A mi padre sólo le agrada…-

- Le gustará lo que encargué…- Interrumpe él, hastiado de sus constantes ataques.

- Ya veo, entonces… no veo ningún problema en que hagan ustedes sus desayunos, y el de papá, yo voy a salir, y hoy no vendrá Alice…-

Bella se va caminando hasta la casa de Ángela Weber, quien es otra de sus más cercanas amigas, al llegar es Ángela quien le abre y la invita a pasar, acomodándose en el pequeño recibo comienzan a charlar y ponerse al día. No solían verse a menudo desde que terminaron el colegio, pero la amistad y el cariño seguían intactos.

- Hola, Angie…-

- Hola Bells… ¿Y eso?, ¿Quién está cuidando a Emmett?- Pregunta Ángela gratamente sorprendida.

- Ah, cierto, tú aún no sabes.- repone con hastío Bella.

-¿Qué cosa?-

- Que mi papá le alquiló una habitación a un extraño, mejor dicho a un imbécil sin remedio, a un tarado e impertinente hombrecito "nosedónde"-

-¿De verdad…? ¿Y Qué tal está?-

- Es un arrogante, obstinado, y un engreído sin remedio. Lo que tiene de atractivo lo tiene de pedante y ridículo.-

-¿Qué te hizo?, No creo que sea peor que Ben…- indica con un tono triste que no pasó inadvertido para Bella.

-¿Están peleados?-

- Sí.-

-¿Por qué pelearon, Angie?- Sus problemas siempre pasaban a un segundo plano cuando una amiga le confiaba sus pesares.

- Yo no pienso irme a vivir con un hombre, si antes no nos hemos casado.-

- Supongo que él te lo propuso…-

- Sí-

Ninguna de las dos había notado que había llegado Ben, quien al escuchar este último comentario, espeta:

- ¿Por qué siempre ventilas nuestros problemas con terceros?-

- Es mi mejor amiga Ben… y además, estamos en privado. ¿Desde cuándo espías mis conversaciones?- Replica enojada.

- No te entiendo… - interrumpe Bella - sabes que Ángela y yo hemos hablado, y jugado, y hemos sido amigas desde niñas, somos casi hermanas…-

- No te pongas en mi contra Bells… - alega derrotado - lo que pasa es que nadie me entiende, no quiero perder a Ángela… La amo, si tan sólo tuviera el dinero para nuestra boda, todo sería diferente.-

- Tú sabes que lo amo Bells, lo sabes bien; y él debería saberlo mejor que nadie. Yo esperaría toda la vida por él…-

- Tontos… ¿Por qué no habían dicho todo esto antes?, Se habrían ahorrado problemas… Les deseo lo mejor. Chao, ya veo que estoy de más aquí.-

- Me lo hubieras dicho Ben… a mí no me importa el dinero si te tengo a ti a mi lado. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?–

- Por pena. Te lo mereces todo, no quiero que tengas una boda insignificante. Quiero que estés orgullosa de mí. Que nuestros hijos vean las fotos de nuestra boda y digan que también lo quieren hacer así.-

* * *

_Disculpen la tardanza, espero que aún les interese mi historia, gracias por su paciencia._

_No es prometo nada, pues llenaríamos estas páginas con más promesas rotas._

_Besos_

_Phoenix_


End file.
